


Idle Hands

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Fawn - Freeform, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Pre-Canon, Terrifying Peter may be the best Peter, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ricki Tarr waltzes into Peter Guillam's office after one of his infamous escapades, he expects a slap on the wrist and a short idle period from his boss.  What he gets is an entirely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

             Peter was practically seething by the time Ricki Tarr dared to show his face in Brixton.  The younger man had been missing for nearly a week, and only vague reports and a long history of failure had prevented accusations of defection - one of these days, Peter knew, even that wouldn’t keep Percy from calling for Tarr’s head, but for now his reputation protected him.  So when he finally slipped into Peter’s office with a gash across his left temple and a smarmy grin on his face, everything boiled over.

             Blood roaring in his ears, Peter advanced on Ricki, every controlled muscle movement and the entirety of his will focused on not wiping the grin from Ricki’s face via sending his teeth halfway down his throat.  When his voice finally escaped his lips, it was a hoarse growl.  “Where the _hell_ have you been?”

             Ricki smirked.  “Miss me, Mr. Guillam?”

             “Don’t test me, Tarr.”

             Taking a step forward, Ricki’s smirk widened into a grin.  “I think you’d rather like me to test you, actually.  Am I right?”

             Tightening his jaw, Peter held his ground until Ricki moved closer, trapping the blond between himself and the desk.  Then, with another growl, he shoved Ricki backwards, his back hitting the wall to the office with a hard thump.  In a flash, Peter was upon him, his teeth bared, eyes flashing angrily.

             “I _said_ , don’t test me.”  His voice filled the mere centimetres between their faces.

             “What are you going to do?”  Ricki’s voice was still cocky, but slightly shaky in the face of Peter’s anger.  “Break my wrists?  That’ll take me out of the field for a while.”

             “It would be my pleasure,” Peter hissed, his lips twitching slightly, and in an instant Ricki realised that his superior’s reputation was perhaps not undeserved.  “And don’t think that I wouldn’t welcome the chance to have you out of my hair."

             When Ricki didn’t respond, a slow, grim smile slid across his features.  “Actually, I don’t think I’ll break your wrists.”

             “What?”  Ricki blinked, confused.

             Releasing him and taking a step back, Peter turned his back, one hand moving to rest on the pax phone.  “I think I’ll have Fawn do it.  I’m sure he’d be happy to oblige.”

             Ricki blanched and only barely managed to remain standing.  “You _wouldn’t_.”

             “Wouldnt’ I?”  The coolness in Peter’s voice sent a shiver down Ricki’s spine, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

             “Can’t I make it up to you?”  There was something almost pleading in Ricki’s voice, and Peter turned to look at him.

             “Perhaps.”  His eyes skated over Ricki appraisingly, and then: “Go get yourself cleaned up, and then come back here in exactly three hours.  No more, no less.”

             “Yes Mr. Guillam.”  Ricki’s response was barely audible.  He hesitated.  “Is there anything else?”

             Peter’s voice was relaxed again, exasperated.  “Get out of my sight."


End file.
